Losing My One Treasure
by bobbaluojoe
Summary: All she wanted was to forget all her memories and forget him. Hatori erases Kagura's memories allowed by Akito for an unknown reason. Will she remember her love for Kyo or fall for someone else? [SPOILERS]
1. The Day She Gave Up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

**Summary:** All she wanted was to forget all her memories and forget him. Hatori erases Kagura's memories allowed by Akito for an unknown reason. Will she remember her love for Kyo or fall for someone else? ((SPOILERS))

_**Losing my One Treasure: **Chapter 1_

_Kagura_

It all started on that one day. A day that would change my whole life forever. Of course I had no idea that this day would completely change me since I didn't expect anything out of it. Just a normal day of me chasing Kyo around the house like a cat chases after a mouse. Except I was the cat and he was the mouse…and it was more love than attacking. Well in my view, it was only me showing how much I was in love, but for Kyo it was torture.

So my Friday, began me waking up to chirping birds in the morning which I always loved waking up to. I change into my normal school uniform and eating my breakfast quickly which always gets interrupted by my mom's rude comments on my bad eating habits. What can she expect? I'm the boar after all.

I rush out the door, forgetting to say bye to my mother and Rin. Not like Rin cares either way if I say bye or not. Even though Rin was always annoyed by me, I always kept a smile on my face around her. We _are _friends even though she's very secretive about her feelings and emotions. I can deal with it.

I ran faster, pushing the Sohma's main front door with all my might. You see today, I was very happy since I was going to go straight to Gure's house after school and that cheered me up since my classes were so boring. All through class, I was daydreaming about Kyo-kun and how I was going to be able to see his smile. Kyo…Kyo…Kyo…Kyo. That's all I thought about in class.

After my college classes, I went to Gure's house before the three teenagers were home from school yet.

I knocked on the front door of Gure's house and waited patiently as he came to the door.

"Ah. Kagura, how nice to see you. The little kids aren't back from school yet, but you can keep me company." I nodded and let myself in the house.

I followed Shigure to the dining table and sat across from him. He seemed to be interested in the newspaper and didn't seem to notice I was there. I stared down at my hands; fingers pressed together, making weird movements.

I soon got distracted and looked up at the clock. I watched as the second hand moved slowly to the numbers…It felt like it was going so slow just for me. Torturing me with its slowness and making me angrier by the second.

My earswent up as I heard giggling and footsteps near the house. I smiled cheerfully and ran to the door to greet my friends.

The first thing I saw was these depressed and dazed lilac eyes that stared straight through me. I stood, frozen. Did I do something to Yuki? He gave me a briefsmile and went upstairs without saying hi. Ok! This is annoying me! Did I do something? Maybe it was something I said or did on my last visit? But I don't remember anything.

Tohru and Kyo soon followed in the door, laughing and smiling at each other. My gaze went to down to their sides where their hands were in each others. It then came to me. Yuki wasn't holding Tohru's hand and why was he distant from them? Something happened.

Tohru let go of Kyo's hand as soon as her eyes met mine. She hid her face from embarrassment and watched as Kyo went to the dining room where Shigure was. She then turned her gaze back to me and smiled sweetly.

"Kagura-chan! I didn't know you were coming so early! Are you staying for dinner?" I nodded giving her a questioning look, but she ignored it.

"Uh…Tohru. What's going on?" I thought about how Yuki's eyes looked and Tohru's and Kyo's weird behavior.

"Oh…yes. I have to tell you something. I'll tell you in my room." She seemed distracted and I followed her up to her room in silence. She seemed overexcited and hurried me in her room.

Tohru started pacing around her room, and I just sat on her bed…waiting…waiting….waiting…waiting…and then finally she decided to say something.

"This is big news and I told Kyo that I would tell you. So…" I looked up at her, raising an eyebrow and she paused for a bit before shrieking the "big" news.

"Kyo and I **are in love!**" She stood there, giving me that dorky smile of hers and I just stared up at her. I didn't know if my mouth was open or not, or if I was doing anything. I felt like bursting into tears, but I held it in. What was I expecting? Tohru telling me that she was moving out of Shigure's house, or saying Kyo-kun was in love with me? I knew it was coming…but I didn't expect it so soon. I mean it's been a year or maybe longer since Tohru came into our life's and I guess I was waiting till she at least said something after they graduated or something…

But why now? Or another question? Why Kyo-kun? Why couldn't she pick Yuki or maybe even Momiji? Or did she think about how this was going to affect me or even Yuki? But of course she doesn't know about Yuki and his feelings. But she obviously knew about mine since she first met me. But I couldn't ask any of these questions or she'll probably break down and cry. So I did what I thought was right.

I stood up and hugged her. I guess she was surprised that I actually hugged her, but I couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Wow Tohru. I'm so happy for you and Kyo-kun. I mean it finally happened." I stepped back to look at her and give her one of my fake, but most believable smiles.

She seemed relieved that I didn't throw a tantrum or slap her and she smiled back at me.

"I can't wait to tell everyone else. I mean it feels so right. I feel so happy and relieved that you're happy and not angry at me. Well your not angry with me…are you Kagura-chan?" Tohru looked at me with those light-up eyes and I shook my head.

"No way!" I paused for a bit and started up again. "I guess I'll go." I started walking to the door, but Tohru's miserable voice struck me.

"Why are you going so soon? I thought you were staying for dinner and telling me about your exciting week." I turned to her puppy eyes and I nibbled on my lower lip.

"Mom's coming back home early from work and I promised that I would come home early. Mom's and all." I smiled back then I felt angry at myself for talking about my mom around Tohru. I frowned at Tohru and looked down.

"I'm sorry, Tohru. I didn't mean to…I mean…" I looked up and she just smiled as if nothing happened.

"It's alright. Mom is still here with me and she's always in my heart. But…there's someone else I love, but I hope she understands that i still love her." Tohru had her hand over her heart and I felt anger coming on. I decided I better leave before I say something I regret.

I reached for the doorknob but Tohru says something to stop me again.

"You're coming to the picnic tomorrow, right? It would mean a lot to me and the others. It wouldn't be as much fun if your not there." I looked down and replied yes before rushing out of the room.

I leaned against the door, controlling my deep breathing. Tohru…why do you have to be so perfect and not have a devil side? Why can't I be like you so that Kyo would at least look at me with respect? But I probably deserve this for what happened in the past. That day I saw Kyo in his third form and I ran away and I didn't think about how alone he was. I know I told him on our date and he accepted my apology. But it probably wasn't enough.

And I remember. He even told me he would never love me like I love him. I'm trying to accept it, but I can't. I'm so selfish and I can't accept that he loves someone else. I'm such a terrible person. I lied to my friend that I felt happy for her…but really inside. I'm screaming and slowing my heart is breaking in two. It feels like my whole world is falling apart now that their together and there's nothing I can do about it…

It's too late. I tried to win his heart over and over again…but I'm not good enough for Kyo. Even if I tried to be like Tohru, he still wouldn't fall in love with me. He has the "real" Tohru and he doesn't need me.

I felt tears running down my cheeks and my whole body was trembling with sadness. Kyo-kun…why couldn't you love me? At least have given me a chance? Am I that monstrous? That terrible? Believe me whatever is wrong with me…you could have told me…and I would have changed just for you.

"Kagura-nee?" I looked over at the dark figure, walking towards me. I didn't reply to my name, but instead I put my hands over my face. No. Please don't see me like this. I'm so weak and angry at myself…

I didn't know what to do…so I followed my first instinct and ran from Yuki and everyone in that house. I ran knowing that it was rude to leave and not talk about my feelings to him. But I couldn't talk anymore about my feelings. I did that my whole life. Telling Kyo that I loved him more than anything…but he just walked away. He walked away from me and my fantasy of being with the one person I ever loved.

My surroundings became visible and I could tell that I was now around the main house. I didn't know where I was going. My mind was dead and only my feet told where to go. I found myself at Hatori's office. I stared at the man who seemed so occupied on work and I finally decided to knock.

He looked up and walked up to me, staring blankly at me. I cleared my throat and started throwing all this stuff about how much I loved Kyo and how I felt about Tohru and Kyo together. It was a huge mess, but he just stood there listening to everything that came out of my mouth.

When I was all done, I caught my breath and waited for him to say something. He sighed and walked over to his desk, massaging his temples. I slowly walked up to his desk, still patiently waiting for an answer.

"I can't do this anymore! I mean when I wake up, it's because I know I'll be able to see Kyo and show him my love. Now that his with someone else, I can't survive without him. I need him and I can't live without him." I can feel tears forming in my eyes, but I held steady.

"So you want your memory erased?" He looked at me, concerned. I nodded confident that I could do anything. He sighed and shook his head.

"No! I won't allow it. It's part of life. You have to accept their love for each other and hopefully move on." He stood up from his chair, and angrily looked down on me.

"You don't understand! I'm not like you! I can't just forget about Kyo-kun just like that because I love him." I started crying, but I kept speaking through my sniffles. "That's why I want some help from you. I want you to erase everything about Kyo. That memory where I ran away from him, the reason I became his friend, and why I became to love him. I want you to take my love from Kyo. I can't bare it anymore! I stopped yelling at Hatori and fell to my knees.

Hatori looked straight past me and his eyes seemed went back to their serious, doctor mode.

"I'm sorry, Akito. We'll start your checkup soon after Kagura leaves." He signaled me to leave and I turned to walk out the door.

I stopped when I saw Akito. He looked at me with those threatening eyes and I felt myself shake under his glare.

"Why are you so pathetic?" He flashed me that sadistically smile of his and I looked down to the ground.

"I'm not." I said it bravely and that's because I didn't care anymore. I didn't care if he got angry and slapped me because with Kyo gone…I felt useless.

"Eh. So you think you're better than me? Even though you're the one that one's your memory's erased because of that stupid cat." He insulted me right there and I saw Hatori flinch.

"I'm not better than you. I'm sorry. I'm pathetic as you say I am. I'm not arguing and yes…I want to start over again because I never want to feel anything for that "stupid cat"… I felt terrible saying that I was lower than Akito, but I didn't care anymore. I knew Kyo wasn't a stupid cat, but I really wanted him out of my mind. I **finally gave up.** I didn't want to become lonely for the rest of my life because the one I love doesn't return my love. I finally wanted to forget about Kyo-kun. The cat. It hurt too much for me now. I could feel my heart breaking now…it was fully broken. All those terrible things he said to me…I wanted it all to disappear…I wanted him to be happy with Tohru…and I couldn't do it alone. The memory of my love for Kyo…had to leave…it had to leave for good. I didn't want to bother their relationship…I wanted myself to be happy…That's why I have to forget it all.

Akito seemed impressed with my words and his words seemed like they were dream.

"Hatori…erase her memory of that cat and do it tonight at midnight." I smiled and nodded as I ran to my house.

**Note: I hope all of you guys liked it and be sure to review! Yes! I know it was probably terrible, but I tried. I haven't written a fan fiction in a year or two. So sorry if it was bad, but I'm hoping someone liked it. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	2. Forgetting Everything

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Yes I know. Kagura has finally given up on Kyo. I feel sorry for her. T.T And Yuki may seem kind of too honest about his feelings and curious. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Summary:** All she wanted was to forget all her memories and forget him. Hatori erases Kagura's memories allowed by Akito for an unknown reason. Will she remember her love for Kyo or fall for someone else? ((SPOILERS)) 

_**Losing my One Treasure: **Chapter 2_

_Hatori_

I look up from my usual daily work and at the clock. **It read:** 11:55. It was almost time and yet I couldn't bring myself to do such a horrible thing. I don't know what caused Akito to think of accepting Kagura's offer. Kagura needs to deal with life like a normal person and not run to me when something bad happens.

I sigh with frustration as this day brings me back to when I had to erase Kana's memory. My sweet Kana. I give her picture a slight glace before returning back to my work. But I couldn't stop thinking of that day.

She regretted even knowing me and falling in love with me. She thought it was her fault that Akito blinded my eye and that he wouldn't accept our plans for the future. I almost married that woman. That kind and wonderful woman that I can't get over even though she's married to a different man. I could have been that lucky man, but I wasn't meant to be.

I couldn't see her hurt, but when I think of Kagura…I think of her as Kana. Scared and dying slowing by the day. Was this right or wrong to do? Kagura is still in love with Kyo, but wants to forget about him. She seems sad…that she couldn't be with him and her friend did instead. Did Kana want to forget me because she couldn't be with me? That it was too painful to live without me…because Akito didn't believe that we could be together. Does Kagura hurt that bad everyday when she sees Kyo with Tohru and yet she doesn't want to ruin their relationship? Even though she deeply does? Oh God! The more I think about it…the more I want to run away.

I knew Kagura was coming when I heard loud footsteps coming. I stood up and went to greet her by my office door.

"Hatori-san. Thank you for this." She bowed and by the look of her face she was serious about this. She wanted this to happen so badly. I nodded and she followed to where I was going. I led her to an empty room where I erased Kana's memories and where I was going to do the same to Kagura.

Kagura sat on her knees across from me and bowed her head at me. I kept silent, afraid I would say something that would make her cry or make the solution worse.

I noticed that she was wearing her pjs and that there were little cats on them that remained me of Kyo. No wonder she bought them.

She reached in her pocket and handed me an envelope that had Kyo's name on it. It was a girly envelope that had a big orange cat by Kyo and it held a big heart. I looked now at the envelope for a minute before taking it from her hands. I stared down at it while she talked.

"Please Hatori. Give that envelope to Kyo-kun at the picnic tomorrow and make sure he reads it…no matter how bad he doesn't. It's important." It took me a moment before I noticed Kagura was crying. Her crying was soft and I only noticed by the little tears falling down on her pants.

It was time. I lifted Kagura's face up to my eye level and her eyes were filled with sadness. I returned my look with a concerned look. She closed her eyes as I covered them with my hand. More forms of tears fell from her face, making my hand wet.

"Kagura…are you…sure—"

"Yes! I want this. I will **always **love him. But I can't! I wish I never loved him." I couldn't stand it much longer and a huge beam of light flashed. I heard her mumble "Kyo-kun" as she fell backwards into a slumber.

I looked at her cheeks where there were dried tears, but then again she looked so peaceful. I turned my gaze from her, feeling rather guilty. I looked down at my hands to see the envelope she handed me.

Kagura, I promise I'll give this to Kyo. But don't worry. I did as you wish. I left your happy memories, the ones in your childhood, but except the one where you ran from his third form. I didn't want you to remember how you fell in love and why. You guys are just close friends with a good childhood together.

And with that…I walked away from her and that terrible room when it started raining cats and dogs.

_Yuki_

Wow. It's raining really hard. But how? It was such a nice day and then it just poured down rain. That's nice…just nice. I looked away from the window and made my way downstairs.

I heard the clock ticking and it was so quiet. Everyone was probably asleep, but somehow I couldn't sleep with all the noise coming from outside and what happened today.

I mean I could never imagine Tohru telling straight out that she likes someone especially that baka neko. He took her away from me and I saw her first. I took her in when she lived in a tent and couldn't take care of herself. I feel so…angry at myself that I couldn't be more out there and show Tohru my feelings. I guess I was scared of rejection.

I walked into the dark, trying hard not to knock into anything. My eyes got adjusted to the darkness and I spotted a book, lying on the dining table. I picked it up and tried to read the cover.

"First Love…." I sighed as I knew that Shigure probably left one of his ridiculous books out in the open and I read the back.

"Long time friends, Kimi & Kouga are soon separated as Kimi's father gets a job in New York when their in middle school. They soon get reunited when Kimi tries to get a job in Japan after graduating high school and tries to make her father proud. Kouga bumps into her and supports Kimi's dream of becoming a fashion designer. As time passes, the two friends find their true love for each other, but can they make their love last?"

Another love story huh? Curious by the book, I open the book and find a little note inside it. I read it, curious in fact.

_To my dearest fan & friend,_

_This book was written just for you. I hope you read it and find more hope for you and the one you love. Always believe that you'll win that person over and never give up._

_-Shigure-_

I close the book and question the note. Who was it for? Hmm…I wonder…Maybe I should just read the book and try to figure it out. Should I? Shigure will probably forget or have another copy.

I grip the book in my arms and swiftly glade up the stairs.

* * *

**Note:**I know. It was shorter than chapter 1, but i didn't want to start the new day on this chapter. I hope you guys toon in and get interested. x 


	3. A New Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

**Author's note: **Kagura doesn't remember anything about yesterday and Yuki may seem alittle scary and different alittle. Yuki's pov will be in the next chapter. Don't worry.

**Summary: **All she wanted was to forget all her memories and forget him. Hatori erases Kagura's memories allowed by Akito for an unknown reason. Will she remember her love for Kyo or fall for someone else? ((SPOILERS))

* * *

**Losing My One Treasure: **Chapter 3

_**Kagura**_

I opened one my sleepy eyes and sighed. _How do I always wake up early and I don't even have any school today? Sheesh. And what's up with this headache? _I rubbed my temples so that it would go away.

I turn to my stereo and slowly reach to turn it on. _Maybe this will help from making me fall asleep. I guess I always wake up early because I'm always excited for the day to come. Me and my eager self. _

"Well good morning to all you early birds and you'll be happy to hear today's going to be a nice day! He paused for a moment. "The sun is going to be shining all day and it's a perfect day to put on your shorts and spend some time outside!" He chuckled and a women's voice came in.

"It's Saturday and you would think we would be sleeping. Sometimes I wish…" The man and the women chuckled, continuing on about the day and music news.

I never really paid attention to the radio, just liked hearing people's voices in the morning since the other two people in this house weren't always talkers in the morning.

I dig through my closet, looking for something good to wear. _I don't know why I take a long time deciding on the clothes I wear, it's not like I want to impress anyone. _I finally decided to put on a cute black mini skirt, a red Chinese shirt, and black flip-flops. I put up my hair in a messy bun since I was having a bad hair day.

"Kagura!" I sighed as I put on a cheerful smile as my mom rushed into my room. She looked shocked at what I was wearing and I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you wearing?" She looked down at my clothes and I answered cheerfully.

"Clothes! " She seemed to disapprove of my style for today and I just chuckled.

She waved it off without arguing and rushed to get what was on the stove. I looked at myself in the mirror and looked questionly at myself. _I mean what was wrong with my look. Mom is in a bad mood for some old reason…Hmmm. I wonder if I upset her. It's not that bad is it? _I brushed some lint from my skirt and walked proudly into the kitchen.

"Why are you so cheerful?" Rin looked up at me as I sat next to her at the table. I shrugged and she gave me a foul look before retreating to her room.

"Rin seems like herself. Sometimes I wish she could at least eat with us." I sighed as I played with the soy sauce container.

My mom sent a plate of scrambled eggs and spam down in front of me. I began "pigging" out on my food while my mom looked at me concerned.

I stopped eating for a moment and looked up at her. _What's wrong Mom? You seem strange._

_**Kagura's Mom**_

I shake my head at Kagura, telling her that nothing is wrong and she continues eating. _I guess I'm a little upset about the whole memory thing. She doesn't remember anything about last night and she didn't even consult me about it. I guess we're drifting apart and she doesn't seem to like having a conversation with me especially on her love life._

_I just won'ttell her about what happened last night and I just hope she's happy without love. When she's ready to have a relationship, I just hope it's a doctor. sigh_

_**Yuki**_

I opened my eyes to find myself at my desk. _I guess I was too interested in the book that I stayed up all night reading it for a clue to who it was supposed to be given to._

I stretched my arms out and hit my back a couple of times from all that bending to read. I look at the book and rethink of what I read.

_Kimi and Kouga start out having a pretty happy childhood together. Kimi's dad is a president of a really big music company and Kouga's parents own a food market. Kimi's was always so alone until she runs away from her house and meets Kouga at the park. They form a good relationship and became best friends since then on. Kimi would always sneak out everyday while her nanny was busy watching dramas on TV. Kouga would always make Kimi do new things like play soccer or play new games she never heard of. Kimi was considered Kouga's big sister since she was 2 years older than she was._

Even though it was kind of a girl book, I was still interested unlike most of Shigure's other books. His books were always filled with lust or had some weird stupid twist in them, but this book was different.

I soon was distracted from my thoughts from yelling downstairs and I was fully awake now. _That baka neko! What is he yelling about now?_

I run downstairs, eager to see what all the commotion was about.

_**Kyo**_

I stared at Shigure and mumbled under by breathe how perverted he was. He had to say something wrong about me and Tohru. He asked if I…you know…um…did it with Tohru?

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS! I WOULD NEVER TELL YOU ANYWAY!" I was red from embarrassment and anger. Shigure was giggling like a little boy and I was glad Ayame wasn't here to join him.

"Shut up you stupid cat." I turned around to see that disgusting mouse and he gave me a gnarl look.

"I don't have to listen to you! Damn it!" I ran for a punch, but he dodged my hit and I soon ended up on the floor.

He passed me, and sat across from Shigure as if it was a daily routine. Actually it was. _DAMN IT! I always lose and get beat up by that damn mouse! I just wish I could win…at least I have something he doesn't have. Tohru. _

I smiled contently and got up from the wooden floor.

_**Kagura**_

I walked happily to the door and knocked softly. I heard a few footsteps and Tohru answered the door giving me one of those huge smiles.

"Hi Kagura-chan! I'm so happy you're here!" She welcomed me in and I looked around the house. _It always seemed so clean and organized unlike my house. Maybe because no one is ever there to clean it…maybe one day I can convince Tohru to clean my house. Hmmm….but how?_

I followed her into the kitchen, waving at Yuki and Shigure. _Eh…where's Kyo-chan? Hmm...Maybe his up on the roof._

"So I made these little sandwiches for everyone and these rice balls, you like them?" I turned towards the food and my eyes grew in amazement. The sandwiches were shaped into each zodiac animal that was coming to the picnic and there were rice balls that looked like our animals faces.

"WOW! TOHRU! They're so kawaii!" I hugged and she hugged me back. As I stepped back, she gave me a cute smile.

"I'm happy you thought it was a good idea. But now we can—" I pushed her away from the pots and pans and towards the door.

"Kagura! What?" She looked back at me and tried to push through me, but I'mway stronger than her. She falls onto the floor and I wave at her, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Just count on me! You've done enough and now it's my turn to help out!"

"But…but…" She pouted and looked up at me with those sad eyes. I knew she wanted to help, but I feel bad since she did all that work. It's KAGURA TIME!

"You better not come in here till I'm done!" I closed the door and looked around the kitchen, confused. _Err….what to make…hmm…what to make! _I spotted a cooking book and slid over to it. I scan through it looking for something you can eat at a picnic. _Eh…what to make…eh…there's nothing in here!_

I sighed with frustration and pouted. _Someone save me! I need someone's help! Maybe it was a bad idea to not let her help me. Man…_

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, but I ignored it. I felt another tap and I could feel my angry raising. I slammed the cooking book and turned around.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you…but I think you need help." I raised an eyebrow at Yuki and started laughing.

"Ha-ha. No! I don't need help! I know what I'm doing!" I opened the refrigerator and started looking at the food, trying to look like I was searching for something…but I was actually really really clueless.

"Eh…Kagura?" I slammed the door and sighed with frustration.

"Ok ok. I really do need help…but I don't want to make Tohru do anymore. I mean she already made those amazing rice balls and sandwiches. I pointed over my shoulder at them and Yuki's eyes light up in amazement.

"Wow…eh. I'll help." I looked at him, confused and he gave me a little small.

"Eh. No." He looked shocked at my answer and blinked at me a couple of times. I returned his look.

"Why not? I want to help. Is that so wrong?" He seemed to be confused and I sighed.

"Because Yuki haven't you noticed…?" I paused and he waited for the rest. "You suck at cooking…even worse than me." He had a sweat drop on his temple and I smiled sweetly at him. _The truth hurts._

He clutched his hands into fists and his bangs hid his eyes. I smiled weakly, afraid he was going to punch me.

"Eh…Yun-chan…I'm sorry…but—" I touched his arm and he looked up at me. His eyes seemed to have given me a message that I couldn't figure out. He then chuckled and I stared at him.

"I guess your right. I guess the truth hurts." He gave me a sweet smile and I smiled back. _For a second there…I thought he was going to punch the lights out of me…that Yuki. _

"I was being mean! You can help me! Maybe our cooking skills will combine and we could make something you can actually eat!" I looked up at the ceiling and pointed to it and Yuki stood there staring at me.

"Good idea." He smiled and it seemed like he was going to laugh, but he held it in. I grabbed the cook book and looked at something we could make.

I felt Yuki behind my back and his deep breaths on my ear that made me nervous. I knew he was only looking into the book, but I couldn't help but blush. _GOD! What's wrong with me? Why am I blushing? I'm so immature…_

He pointed at a few things that we could make and I shook my head at every single one because it seemed way to hard.

We soon decided to chop some fruitsup and make some ice tea. Yuki went to chopping the strawberries and apples while I started boiling water. After I put the tea pot on the stove, I went by Yuki's side.

"Can I help?" I looked at the knife eagerly and he nodded. He gave me the knife and I started chopping away. I could feel Yuki staring at me while I quickly chopped the fruits up. _Yes I know Yuki. You wish you had my great chopping skills! Hahaha!_

"OWW!" I dropped the knife and looked at my bleeding finger. Yuki looked at my finger and gave me a concerned look.

"Are you ok?" He held my finger, trying not to put too much pressure on it and examined it.

"Um. I think so. But it hurts." I winced like I was a little child and Yuki started blowing on it. I looked at his face while he was doing it. _Eh?_

"Does it fell better?" He looked worried and I nodded. He dashed into the bathroom and came back with a thin cloth. He wrapped it around my finger and smiled at me.

"Uh…thanks." I looked down, embarrassed by my child behavior.

"As long as your ok." He paused looking at the knife. "I don't think you should handle a knife anymore." I sighed and nodded, quiet angry at myself that I couldn't at least chop fruits up.

"Don't feel bad, Kagura." He put a hand on my shoulder and I slid over to the boiling water.

_**Shigure**_

I put down the newspaper I was reading and looked at the TV. It was on the news and they were talking about some rapist who's on the lose. _I hope that guy doesn't end up raping any of the Sohmas. That would be terrible._

I turned my bored gaze towards the kitchen. _It's awfully quiet in there. I hope nothing bad is going on in there. _I smiled pervertly and slowly opened the door a little to see Yuki and Kagura cooking.

I smile as I see Yuki watching Kagura chop something up and I can see that his smiling. _Hmmm…maybe…just maybe. What a wonderful plan! I should tell Aya-chan. Keke._

But then i paused thinking about what Hatori told me this morning. "_Don't you dare do anything stupid and tell anyone else." Bla bla. I'm not stupid. I'll just tell Aya-chan and we can do something for Kagura. Since she's not depressed over Kyo anymore. Maybe set her on a date or something. _

I dash to the telephone to tell Aya-chan my deadly plan.

_**Tohru**_

Soon after Kagura kicked me out of the kitchen, Kyo-kun and I went up to the roof to talk. He seemed distracted since Kagura was here and he was waiting any minute for her to tackle him.

"Kyo?" He looked straight ahead and turned to look at me.

"Do you think Kagura's ok? I mean I wouldn't want her to be sad because of what I told her yesterday…about us." I looked over at Kyo concerned and he shrugged.

"As long as she doesn't attack me from now on. I'm fine by that." He yawned and put an arm around my shoulder. _Hmmm…it doesn't seem like Kyo doesn't even care. I hope Kagura's ok. _


	4. The Picnic & The Dog Boy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket. ((I wish I did, but I only own the plot.))

**Author's note: **_Yuki's true feelings about his jealousy towards Kyo comes out and just to tell you before you read. The only people who know of Kagura's memory is her mother, Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame and after this chapter someone else. I might have to make the story rating to M because of sexual contact in the next chapter._

**Summary: **All she wanted was to forget all her memories and forget him. Hatori erases Kagura's memories allowed by Akito for an unknown reason. Will she remember her love for Kyo or fall for someone else? ((SPOILERS))

* * *

**Losing My One Treasure: **Chapter 4 

_**Yuki**_

I clutched the sleeve of my book bag, scared that someone would dig into it. I was pretty paranoid that someone would find the book in it and I wouldn't be able to finish it. I was that interested into the book. It felt like this book was part of my life and if I couldn't finish it…I was doomed.

While I was thinking about the book, the rest of the Sohmas were walking in front of me, talking and laughing. Tohru was in the front, holding the basket of food and Kyo's hand. They were talking about her job and school. All I could see straight ahead were their hands together. It looked like they were super glued together and no one could tear them apart. _Yes. I was pretty jealous since Kyo stole her from me. I mean I never could understand why Tohru picked Kyo instead of me. I was much better than Kyo and could actually protect her. That stupid cat couldn't even kill a fly since his martial arts skills were terrible and his been training for how long?_

I guess I was pretty selfish along with jealous. If only those fan girls knew the real me, maybe they could disappear and bother Kyo for all I care.

Behind Tohru and Kyo and right in front of me, were Kagura and Shigure. Kagura had her arm around his and seemed to be telling him jokes and amusing him with embarrassing moments that happened around this week. _I never knew Kagura was such a funny person, but yet again I haven't actually hung out with her since we were young._

My eyes drifted from the two couples' hands to Kagura's head. Kagura is still short and seems to have nice taste in clothes. I look farther down to her back actually noticing her Chinese silk halter top that showed off her back and her pale skin_. I wonder if it's soft._ I shake my head from those thoughts and my eyes dart down words to her hips and her curves. I can feel my breath getting shorter and deeper. _I never noticed Kagura had grown up so fast…wait a second! I'm so not like Shigure, not at all! I need to get my mind out of those thoughts._ I keep my head away from Kagura and down on the ground until we arrived at the park.

_Now that I think about it. Back in the kitchen, I wanted to wrap my arms around Kagura's waist when I was looking over her shoulder into the cook book. But why? I'm in love with Tohru and Kagura's in love with Kyo. So that's that. I only have feelings for Miss. Honda. The angel in my life that changed me._

As soon as we arrived at the park, Momiji, Haru, Ayame, and Hatori were there to greet us at an open area by a large tree. We all started to help spread the blanket out and to start on the food.

_**Kagura**_

Momiji handed me a black leather bag after the blanket was spread out.

"I was stopped by your mom. You forgot your bag and so I told her I'll give it to you." I reached out for the bag and put it on my back. Momiji gave me a cheerful smile and put his hands behind his back.

"I was wondering why you don't have your cat bag. I guess it doesn't match with your clothes huh?" I nodded and smiled back.

"It's kind of childish if you think about it. I was thinking of not wearing it much anymore." Momiji shook his head as if he understood and I joined followed him to help with the food.

_**Kyo**_

I overheard Kagura saying that the cat bag she always carried around was kind of childish. _I thought she loved that bag…hmm. Maybe she's trying hard to get unattached to me and the cat bag is the first to go. At least she's trying this time._

"Kyo, can I have a word with you?" I turned around and looked up at the doctor. I nodded and stood up, saying a few brief words to Tohru that I'll be right back. She nodded and went back with talking to Ayame and Shigure.

I was confused by Hatori's proposal to talk to me for some old reason. We walked for a little bit, trying hard to avoid Frisbees and running dogs. He told me to sit on a bench that was a short distance from our picnic sight. I could see Tohru giving her goofy smile to Momiji while he told her some gossip he heard probably from school.

I looked back at Hatori as he passed an envelope to me while I looked at it oddly. I looked back up as he started talking.

"Kagura told me to give it to you today." I accepted the envelope, scared to open it since it was from that devil woman.

"Why the hell does she want you to give it to me if she was going to see me today?" I was still confused since it didn't make any sense why Hatori was giving it to me instead of Kagura. It was probably a love letter, but I highly doubt it since she tells me all the time that she loves me. But then again, she was actually pretty strange today. She didn't hug me or make me bleed. But then again, I was going out with her friend and she probably didn't want to interfere in our relationship.

He gave me irritated look and sighed. "Because it's important and…she probably doesn't remember that she even wrote it." _Eh...? She doesn't remember if she wrote it or not? This doesn't make any sense…_

I gave him a confused look and Hatori stood up to leave. He gave me a serious look before walking back to the others. I looked down at the envelope that had an orange cat that embraced a heart and sat near by name. I could tell it was Kagura's handwriting because it was slated and she had this nice cursive that no one could compare to. I hesitated a bit before opening it, but I told myself that it was important and I couldn't ignore it.

I unfolded the ivory colored stationary paper and started to read.

_To my Kyo-kun,_

_You're probably pretty confused by this letter as I am about my feelings about you. I've told you for so long that I love you and always will. I confessed why I fell in love with you and that was because of my guilt and I wanted to make you to know that someone in this world loves you. But now someone other than me does love you and I feel like I'm a burden on you now. I've always ignored your hurtful comments and your fear of me. I guess I scared you away because how I always seemed to show my love for you with violent attacks and annoying words of love. But I really do mean what I said all these years. I really do love you and you'll always be in my heart. Now that I know that you'll never love me and love Tohru, I will not bother you no further. Tonight I'm getting my memory erased of my love for you and those memories of love. This doesn't mean I'm can't stand to see you with her. It means I can't stand to live without you anymore and I need you in my life or I'll become a miserable being. Everyday I woke up because I was always excited to see you or even think about you, but now I know that I can't wake up the same because my heart is dead. That's why I made this decision. Right now you're reading this on the day of the picnic and I hope you understand why I'm not myself anymore. I'm not in love with you anymore and I only think you as a friend. Now I hope you're happy now that you don't have to worry about me attacking you or interfering in your relationship with Tohru. Thank you for reading this letter and I wish you a happy life with the one you love._

_Love,_

_Kagura Sohma_

I stared hard at the letter, reading it over a few times just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. _Kagura erased her memory just to make me happy? This all seems too unbearable to believe. I mean she's never ever going to glomp me or attack me with those martial art moves. Kagura…I don't understand. I'm glad and yet I feel angry at myself for making you so sad._

I looked back at the letter and I found little dry tear drops and some of the words were smeared from her tears. I clutched the paper in my hand and moved my hand through my hair in frustration. _Damn..._ _How can I not notice her feelings till now and how much she loved me? I always thought she just said that to make me feel better, but I never actually believed it. How can I be so selfish and not think about her? I'm too late. _I looked back up at all my relatives and I spotted the author of the letter. She seemed embarrassed by something Ayame and Shigure said and her cheeks were a light pink. I couldn't help, but smile at how cute she looked. _I'm sorry Kagura for all the pain I caused you. I'll be a good friend to you. I can promise you that._

_**Kagura**_

"Why don't you go out and go on a date?" I stopped chewing my food and blushed at what my older cousins just said. They began to bother me when I started eating, telling me some names of these young men they knew. _Me on a date? No way. I haven't been on a date for a long time and plus all this talk about dating makes me uncomfortable._

"Haven't you guys forgotten about the curse?" I went back to chewing what was left of my sandwich in my mouth and looked back at them.

"My little flower, you think way too much." Shigure sipped some of his iced tea and started whispering some thing to Ayame. Hatori ignored their giggles and kept reading some important documents.

I looked up as Yuki, as he stood up and seemed to have gotten bored with whatever Haru was saying. _Where is he going? _

Haru shrugged at Yuki leaving and began to join into Tohru's and Momiji's conversation. _Should I follow him? I could get away from those two match makers and actually talk to Yuki since his been quieter than usual._

I made up my mind and sneaked away from the giggling men and dashed into a run to follow Yuki.

I started to follow the young teenager getting distracted by the laughter of children and how happy they looked. One moment I was smiling at the kids and the next moment I couldn't find Yuki. I moved my eyes to every tree or bench around. _OH NO! I LOST HIM! GAHH! _I started freaking out when my eyes seemed to catch some gray-ish hair and I dashed after it.

I hid behind a tree, trying to be the best spy as I can be. I spotted another tree a few distances away and my eyes sparkled in astonishment as they laid on my cousin.

Yuki had his back against the tree, leaning over to read a book and it seemed like his only focus was on the book_. His eyes seemed absorbed by all the words he was reading and I only wished Yuki or someone could look at me like that not noticing his surroundings, but only me._ I smiled softly at the thought and brushed it away from my mind.

I was too busy staring at Yuki's beautiful moment that I didn't see what hit me or tackled me to the ground. I closed my eyes right before I fell onto my back and hoped I didn't turn into zodiac form. _I should have been paying attention! Now everyone is going to have to have their memories erased just because I didn't notice someone backing into me! _

I could hear blaring breathing and someone was on top of me. I shut my eyes tighter not waiting to see whoever was on top of me's shocking stare.

"Eh. I'm really sorry. I hope my dog didn't hurt you." I swallowed hard as I heard a male's voice. _Wait…Dog? _I opened my eyes and looked straight into narrow dog eyes. A hand pulled the golden receiver off of me and I sat up looking up at the man.

The young man who seemed to be late teens had a kind face once he smiled at me and hazel eyes. He offered me a hand and accepted it, pulling me up and I blushed after I drew my hand away from his.

"My name's Riku." He smiled at my once again and I smiled back. _Something about that smile makes me smile back._

"Um…Kagura." I look at his dog and he followed my gaze. He seemed by embarrassed by what happened earlier.

"I'm really sorry for what happened earlier. I mean Yoshi doesn't usual do that. I guess he just got distracted by your beauty." He looked deep in my eyes as I blushed a shade of pink. _No one has ever called me beautiful. Wow…what do I say?_

"Errr…thanks." I said what just came out of my mouth and he gave out a little chuckle. _How stupid can I get? One comment from a cute guy and all I can say is thanks? _

"Wow nice dog!" He looked over to my side and I followed it to a black dog who had a big grin on his face. _GAH!_

I smiled and put my arms around the person I disliked right now. "His name's…uh…Shi-….SHI!" Shigure barked and I hugged him close to my face.

"What breed is he?" He put his hands on his knees leaning towards Shigure. "Eh…a…KAI INU! '' " He raised an eyebrow as Shigure chased after some birds and I had a sweat drop on my temple. ((A Kai Inu is a type of Japanese dog that were used to hunt deer and wild bear.))

"Deer hounds?" He questioned me and I agreed. _Yes I know. I've don't really know anything about dogs, but he looks like one. _

"That's cool!" He raised a thumbs up and I smiled, scratching my head. I was actually happy that he believed me.

There was an awkward silence as the only noise was Yoshi barking at some squirrels in a tree and giggling from several people in the park.

"So…uh… I was thinking if you maybe wanted to catch a movie or eat dinner with me…?" He gave me cute smile as he waited for an answer from me as I stood there frozen in shock. _That came out of nowhere. Yes…or no? He sounds like a nice and caring guy…but I haven't been on a date for a while and the curse…_

"Oh Kagura-chan. Who's this charming fellow?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at Ayame. When I didn't answer he continued to talk, as if he knew everything we were just talking about.

"I'm Kagura's older cousin and here's her number." He handed a scrap of paper to Riku and he accepted it. He waved bye as Yoshi pulled him towards the other side of the park and Ayame waved back in a cheerful mood while I stood there completely red.

_**Yuki**_

_Wow. A date, huh? _I hid behind the tree I was reading at looking at Kagura's red face and my brother's stupid smile. _He just embarrassed her and something about that made me angry with him. Kagura could take care of herself and what if she wanted to say no? Eh._

_Why do I care anyway? But something about the way Kagura looked at me when I was reading. I could see her out of the corner of my eye, but it didn't bother me at all. I also knew she was following me so I flashed my hair at her so she could purposely follow me. I didn't know why, but something about her following me made me happy…_


	5. Mixed Feelings For The Buta

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket. ((I wish I did, but I only own the plot.))

**Author's note: **Sorry guys, but I didn't put the date on this chapter. I didn't want to put it all in one chapter so it'll be in the next. Kagura & Yuki talk for a bit in this one, and Yuki has some mixed feelings. Kagura may seem unusual in the end of this chapter…I'll explain in the next chapter. Kyo has a part in this too and feels like it's his fault that Kagura was unhappy and feels like he should protect her from this mysterious guy.

**Summary: **All she wanted was to forget all her memories and forget him. Hatori erases Kagura's memories allowed by Akito for an unknown reason. Will she remember her love for Kyo or fall for someone else? ((SPOILERS))

* * *

**Losing My One Treasure: **Chapter 5

_**Tohru**_

I looked at the girl in the mirror who looked so beautiful tonight in her silk green skirt that rested right above her knees and her strapless black top that showed off her shoulders. _Sometimes I wished I could look that beautiful just like Kagura. I've always wanted to be like her._

"Kagura-chan! Riku is going to think you look amazing!" I cheered, clapping my hands at her appearance and Kagura frowned. _Eh! Kagura's sad?_

_After the picnic, Kagura told me all about this charming guy who asked her on a date. He seemed perfect for Kagura and I was a little jealous. Even though I had Kyo-kun, we haven't gone on a date yet and we never had enough time alone together. But then again when I think about it…How can Kagura just go on a date when she still has feelings for Kyo? She must want to look so strong for everyone!_

"Kagura-san…" My eyes started getting watery and Kagura looked at me confused. _All this time…she wanted to look so strong…in front of all of us. I'm so proud of you, Kagura-san!_

_**Kagura**_

I looked back at Tohru as she looked up at me with those teary eyes and she had a proud look on her face.

"Eh…" _Whatever she's thinking…it's not true. She probably thinks I'm like her role model or something…eh… I just got sad after she said I looked amazing because I don't really want to impress Riku. I want to impress…um…someone else…_

"TOHRU! STOP GAWKING AT ME!" My anger became the best of me when I couldn't stand her gazing at me like that…It embarrassed me.

"H-hai. Gomen…I just…" She paused, lowering her head down. "I just think your being so strong Kagura-chan…the way you have become so strong since the last few days…I guess I'm trying to say." Her head raised and she smiled at me. "You're the best." She hugged me out of nowhere and I looked down at her confused.

_What is she talking about? Me being strong…for what? Eh…I don't get it. _

"Eh. Thank you." I hugged her back and she released me, still giving me that proud look of hers.

_**Kyo**_

I sat down across from the inu and sighed with frustration. _All this. It's happening so fast. I mean…I started going out with Tohru-san and Kagura ran away from the news. I didn't think it would be a problem…but then Kagura wrote that letter to me…Damn…now everything's screwed up!_

I slammed my fist on the table, startling Shigure who gave me a scared look.

"When the hell is he coming anyway?" Then I heard the doorbell ring and Shigure got up to get it.

_**Yuki**_

I stared down at the book since I was taking a little break from reading some more chapters. I closed my eyes and tried to sum everything up.

_Kimi runs home from a day with Kouga and she seems smoke in the air. Scared and curious, she follows the smoke and seems it's her house! Kimi spots her father and runs towards him. He seems to be sad and he hugs her telling her that painfully that her mother was in the hospital. It seems her mother came home from work early and let the nanny leave early from work. She put her scarf on top of a heater in Kimi's room and it seemed to have gotten caught inside the heater while she was out looking for Kimi. When she came back, she saw the smoke and knew she had to save something inside of Kimi's room. She ran inside, she didn't care about herself but how much of Kimi's stuff she could save. She got burned badly in the process._

_The only thing Kimi's mother could save was the music box she gave Kimi and played it to her every night. When they arrived to the hospital soon after, the doctors couldn't treat her wounds and she died while they were waiting to see her._

_At the funeral, Kimi ran away and Kouga found her behind her burned house. Kimi cried and told him she didn't care what she lost that she just wanted her mother back. Kouga comforted her and told her he would take care of her. But Kimi said the one thing she missed was her mother's warm hugs and Kouga promised from that day on…he would hug her everyday so she wouldn't feel so alone._

I opened my eyes as I heard the door bell ring. _So that guy is here…I need to talk to Kagura before she goes…something's fishy about him._

I opened my door as I stubbed across the floor so I could catch her before she went to see this "man". I stopped in the middle of the hall as I saw her walk out of Tohru's room.

My eyes widened in surprised as I saw how…she looked. _Kagura-nee…? You look so…no I can't say it!_

_**Kagura**_

I walked out of the door and Tohru followed after me and I felt someone staring at me so I turned towards this character.

I blinked a few times as I saw Yuki staring at me…but something was different. His face was flushed and his eyes seemed like he just saw a ghost.

"Yun-chan…what are you staring at?" He froze up and he shook his head trying to get his mind under control. Tohru smiled at me as she walked downstairs so I could talk to Yuki alone.

_**Yuki**_

I shook my head in embarrassment as I knew I was blushing because of her beauty. _What's wrong with me? I never felt like this…before about Kagura-nee…_

"Uh…I'm sorry. I just…hmm…was thinking about Tohru." I gave her a fake smile and she smiled back kindly. _Thank god she believed that. She would have probably freaked out if I was looking at her._

"Oh yeah. I wanted to talk to you before you went out. If that's ok with you, Kagura-nee?" I looked at her and she nodded without thinking.

_**Kyo**_

I stared at the man in disgust. _What the hell is wrong with him? He thinks he can just barge in and take Kagura on a date? Sheesh. If only he knew what he had in store…her temper. I hope she does beat him up…so he can get away from our lives._

Riku stared back at me, confused. _Yeah you better be confused. _

Shigure coughed and smiled at both of us.

"So…hmm…I'm glad you don't mind me taking your daughter on a date." Riku stated at Shigure and he tried not to laugh.

**_You see Kagura told this guy that she lived here since she wanted all us to meet this fellow and she didn't want Rin to scare him away. Shigure was supposed to be her father and I'm…her…brother._**

"I have to warn you, Kyo…is very protective of his sister." I gave Shigure a glare and tapped my fingers on the table.

"Don't worry…I won't hurt Kagura." He gave me a half smile since I could tell by his face that he was scared of me.

"You better not lay a finger on her or I'll kick your ass." I tried to control my anger and so I said it in a low growl voice and he nodded shakily.

_**Yuki**_

I didn't know if I should fully tell her how I felt about her going out with this man and I wanted to know why she was actually doing this. It ran through my mind all day.

"Kagura-nee, I want to know why you're changing so fast. Don't you think you should wait a little bit longer before doing something like this?" I gave her a concerned face and she gave me a confused face.

"What are you talking about, Yun-chan?" She really did seem to be good at lying, but she couldn't fool me.

"Don't try to pretend you forgot about your feelings for that neko." I smirked at her and she gave me another confused look.

_**Kagura**_

"Yuki…I don't know what your talking about. I don't have feelings for Kyo-chan…we're just friends." I stared blankly at Yuki as he raised an eyebrow at me. _What the hell is he talking about? I never liked Kyo-chan in that kind of way. We're just childhood friends._

"Kagura-nee. You don't have to lie to me. You can tell me how you feel and tell me the real reason you are going on a date with a stranger." He really did look serious, but I didn't know if this was some horrible sick joke.

"Kyo-chan? Are you sure you're not referring to yourself? Do you want to know how I feel about you or something? Or are you just jealous?" I gave the nezumi a questioned look and he stepped back, flushed again.

_**Yuki**_

_Eh? What? Does she think I'm substituting Kyo's name instead of my own? She thinks I like her! I _stepped back now completely blushing.

"You got it all wrong! I don't like you like that Kagura! Is it that painful to tell me how you feel about Kyo?" I shook my hands in front of my face and had a sweat drop on my temple. I could feel the temperature rising as her face became a different serious look and I backed away further from her.

"Kagura-san…?"

_**Kagura**_

I felt my face burning in anger. _HE DOESN"T LIKE ME! And what the hell is he talking about! Why am I angry that he said that…? I mean I don't like him…but something inside of me made me angry that he said that…_

I forgot all my anger and I let my hair fall down my face to hide my pink face. _Why did my anger escape me? I feel weak and sad not angry anymore. _

"Kagura?" He walked closer to me and I put a hand over my face.

_**Yuki**_

As soon as I saw her lower her head, I knew she no longer angry and I stepped closer to see her face. Before I could, she covered her face with her hand.

"Kagura…why are you angry at me?" I wanted to embrace her, but I knew it wasn't a good idea since she could spring back into her devil side. _Did I hurt her feelings by making her remember her feelings for Kyo? _

The more I thought about it the more I became angry at myself for making Kagura sad. _I guess I don't want to see her hurt again with another man…or I'm jealous. But I can't be jealous….can I? I love Tohru with all my heart, but am I just saying this to confidence myself that I do? _

I shook away my thoughts as Kagura pushed me hard in the chest and I clutched my hand over my chest. I had a pain in my chest as I saw Kagura walk down the stairs and into another man's arms.


	6. The Unexpected Date

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket. ((I wish I did, but I only own the plot.)) –o-

**Author's note: **Hiya! It's been awhile since I last updated. I've been visiting relatives. x.x So this chapter it seems we left off with Kagura running off to her date. It becomes way different then she expected. Yuki and Kyo fight a little at the end like always. xp Enjoy and sorry if it's too short.

**Summary: **All she wanted was to forget all her memories and forget him. Hatori erases Kagura's memories allowed by Akito for an unknown reason. Will she remember her love for Kyo or fall for someone else? ((SPOILERS))

* * *

**Losing My One Treasure: **_Chapter 6_

_**Kagura**_

I stared blankly out the window as I half listened to what the man across from me was saying. _Something about the conversation I had earlier confused me a bit._

It was dark now and the moon had come out from its hiding_. Something about the full moon made me memorized to it. Now that I think about it…Yuki was kind of like the full moon. He hid away from his true feelings for Tohru and seems cowardly…but on the outside…his amazing to look at. _

I knew my face was flushed by the comment I just made in my head. _Geez…Fine I admit. His just like a prince…but his personality is another thing._ I looked down, ashamed. _Me knocking him down was kind of…mean. But…when I heard him ask if I was angry at him…I couldn't answer…I don't know why…but I wanted to get out of there._

"Kagura-san?" I looked up and Riku looked at me with a frown on his face.

"Ah. Gomen. There's a lot on my mind…I'm sorry if you're not having a good time…" I nervously looked down at my hands, but his tone didn't seem angry at all.

"No. You don't have to be sorry. It's my fault for being so boring. He smiled kindly at me and I returned the smile.

"Why don't we head over to my place?" I nodded cheerfully and he took out his wallet for the tip. I took out my own and told him I would pay for it since his paying for the check.

"Ah no. I don't want you to pay. The guy always pays." He gestured me and I put back my wallet in my purse. _Such a gentlemen…like Yun-chan…_

_**Shigure**_

I sniffed the smell coming from the kitchen and grinned. _Tohru and her yummy cooking…can't wait till it's done…but yet again those two boys will fight over Tohru or something like that to ruin our peaceful dinner._

I switched the channel to the news and the same rapist came up again. I perked up my ears as I listened to the young woman talk.

_A news report on this rapist shown here. _A picture flashed up on the screen and I stared at it for a few seconds before the reporter started talking again. _This young man who seems to be in his late teens or early 20's has been on the loose after he raped a 16 year old girl Friday night. People have reported saying they haven't seen him, but police are still searching for this man. If you have any information on this man, please contact the police._

I sighed as I switched the off button on the remote and yawned. _This guy is everywhere. I hope they find him…Eh. They probably will. But now I think about it… _I looked down at the newspaper with the rapist's photo. _He looks familiar…_

"Dinner time!"

_**Kagura**_

I started laughing as I switched on Pokemon which was the only thing on. _Yes. I still watch Pokemon even though I'm a college student…I love seeing those kawaii pokemon and those kids make me laugh!_

Riku came in with a big bowl of popcorn and sat down beside me. He chuckled at me as he saw what I was watching.

"I never thought someone like you…would like Pokemon." I stopped my nibbling and threw some popcorn at him. He shields himself with his hands and I pouted.

"No fair! You're supposed to let me win!" He gave me a smirk and put a finger on my lips. _What is he doing?_

"Shh…Yoshi is sleeping. You don't want to wake him up. Do you?" I nodded as he put his arm around my shoulders and I turned my gaze to the show. _I'm comfortable around Riku, but that was just really weird…and I would think he would want Yoshi to come hang out with us._

I could feel his eyes on me, but I ignored it and continued to watch the show. _Is there something on me? Riku…you're creeping me out…_

"Kagura-san?" I turned my gaze to him and I noticed that his eyes seemed to be mysterious.

"Uh…Hai?" He reached out to my cheek with his index and middle fingers and moved his face closer to mine.

"Do you like me?" His face seemed too close, but I didn't say anything, but blushed in return.

"I do, Riku-kun." As soon as I replied, he kissed me gently on the lips and I couldn't help, but kiss him back.

A few kisses lead to another and we started making out. I made sure he didn't come too close to me so ever so often I would push him back gently.

_I didn't know what I was doing, but my mind kept on telling me to let him do whatever he wanted. I couldn't think really, but after he gave me my first kiss…it felt like I owned it to him. He really did like me and I wanted to show him I did too. I felt comfortable and this guy actually liked me and actually made a move._

But my mind came back as soon as he started taking off my shirt and groping my breasts. _What is he doing? His going too far…I can't do this._

"Riku-kun…" He stopped and smirked down at me as if I was some new toy he just got. _Something about that smirk is giving me shivers down my spine._

"Please stop…I can't do this. It's too far…and—" I was cut off as he started kissing my neck, ignoring what I just said.

"Riku-kun! Stop it!" I gave him a push and he stopped again, giving me a frown.

"I thought you liked me Kagura-san. Don't you like me too?" His tone was so innocent and I almost didn't reply back.

"I do…but… He interrupted again and gave me a frown.

"So…we should continue." He went back to kissing my neck and moving his hands down my back. _I didn't know what to do. I felt weaker every time he would give me another peck on the neck or whenever he moved his hands down my back. But whenever I tried to open my mouth and shout, nothing came out and I let him take advance of me._

_I tried to push him back, but he ignored me. After he removed my pants, I knew he was going to rape me. I didn't want him to touch me anymore. I felt useless…I felt so weak because I couldn't push him away. And the more tears fell from my eyes, the more he touched me._

_I couldn't stand it anymore… The only reason he was doing this to me was because I am a nobody…I am weak and ugly. The only person who wants me is raping me…no one could save me now…it's too late. Not even Yun-chan. _

_**Yuki**_

I stood up and gasp for breaths. _Just now I heard someone's voice. It belonged to a woman. _I put my head to my hands, thinking who the voice belonged to. _It couldn't be Tohru…because it wasn't very high-pitched and not Machi because her voice is quiet and mellow._ I raised my head, surprised it didn't come to me sooner.

"Kagura…" I turned by head to my window to see rain falling down and I knew something was wrong. _I don't know what that was, but every time it rains…it seems like something bad happens. Could it be that Kagura is in trouble?_ _I can only find out by myself._

I made up my mind and ran downstairs to find a flashlight. I opened drawers, running my hands around in them…but I couldn't find the flashlight.

"Are you looking for this?" I turned to the source of light that was behind me. I twitched by the sudden beam of light and gave him a snarl.

"What are you doing with it, anyway!" I snatched it from Kyo's hands and I beamed the light at him. He gave me the same expression on his face and snarled back.

"It's none of your business, you damn rat!" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "I should be asking you the same question. Why are you awake so late?" He had an annoyed tone and I smirked.

"I don't have to answer any of your stupid questions, baka neko!" I grabbed my coat from the hanger and Kyo did the same. We both gave each other evil glares.

"What the hell are you doing?" We yelled at the same thing at each other and we gave each other the questioned look.

There was an awkward silence as we looked away from each other, thinking of some good comebacks. But nothing seemed to pop up in my head and I sighed. _I'm wasting time already talking to this baka neko. Kagura could be in trouble._

Before I could speak, Kyo beat me to it. His tone was quiet and wasn't usual. "You're wasting my time. I have to find her before its too late." I looked up and he gave me a frustrated look.

I bowed my head down and spoke softly. "Kagura-nee…" I formed a fist and spoke in a harsh tone.

"You should stay here with Tohru just incase she wakes up and she worries because your not home. Besides…you don't care about Kagura anyway." I turned my back on him, but his hand reached for my shoulder. I turned my head back towards him and his eyes seemed to have softened.

"You really think I don't care about Kagura?" He paused for a moment and his voice softened. "She's my friend too…but I guess you have a point…" We both imaged Tohru waking up in the middle of the night and racing around looking for both us…and ending up bumping into the wall.

Kyo's arm left my shoulder and fell to his side. I still stared at him, sensing he was going to make a move and punch me.

"Just go already, damn." I blinked a few times and ran out of the door.

_**Kyo**_

I watched him run out the door and I close the door behind me. _I wish I could have been out there instead of that damn rat. He doesn't even know where she is…and if he doesn't find her…I'll beat the crap out of him._


	7. The Start of Something New

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket. ((I wish I did, but I only own the plot.)) –o-

**Author's note: **_I know I haven't written in such a long time. Since summer. :0 I'm very very very sorry. I've decided to continue this story. This chapter I think is pretty sweet. : enjoy._

**Summary: **All she wanted was to forget all her memories and forget him. Hatori erases Kagura's memories allowed by Akito for an unknown reason. Will she remember her love for Kyo or fall for someone else? ((SPOILERS))

* * *

**Losing My One Treasure: **_Chapter 7_

_**Yuki**_

I didn't know where I was going, but my feet lead the way. _This is stupid! I don't even know where she is. She could be at her house or some unknown place I don't know about…Why do I always drag myself in bad solutions?_

I slowed down to catch my breath and I looked up in the sky. _Please God…help me find Kagura-nee. I'm scared for her. I don't want anything bad to happen. _

I frowned as more raindrops fell on my nose and I retreated to a wet bench. _I guess I could check her house, but I don't think she would be there. After all, she was going to stay at our place after the date._

I cursed under my breath and put my hands over my ears, closing my eyes. _Think think. Where is the one place she always goes to whenever she has nowhere to go? _I looked up, finally coming up with a location that made sense. _I might as well try._

I ran for the only place I knew she could be after listening to all her childhood stories about her and Kyo.

_**Tohru**_

I beamed open my eyes and turned over to the opposite side of me. I stared down at the empty spot and glanced up at the window. _Kyo-kun isn't here. I guess he woke up from the rain. _

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen so I can make a snack for Kyo. _He might be hungry. _

I stopped roaming through the fridge as I heard gusts of wind coming inside the house. _I hope no one left the door open. _

I peeked over the corner as I looked out the door and after I minute of watching him…I noticed a letter clutched in his hands.

"Kyo- kun? What are you doing outside?" He slowly turned towards me and my eyes widened.

_A single tear fell from his cheek._

_**Yuki**_

I stopped to a run-down park and searched around with my flashlight. _Where can you be?..._

My eyes seemed to drop as I saw someone swinging on one of the swings. It made a squeaking noise every time she would swing back and forth. She didn't seem to notice me until I dropped the flashlight on the ground and her head jerked up.

Her ghostly eyes reached mine and I put my hand over my mouth, scared by her appearance. She seemed different as if she was a different person. I knew he did something to her.

"Kagura-nee…" I spoke out her name and I thought her reaction was going to be her telling me to back off…but instead she walked up from the swing and slowly made her way to me.

The street light gleamed light on her face and she seemed pale and I could tell she was crying for a while.

Kagura stopped a few feet from me and I knew she was in the verge of tears. She fell on her knees, crying like a little child.

I rushed over and put my arms around her petite figure. _Kagura…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I should have told you straight out that I didn't like him._

She rested her head on my chest and I stroked her hair. _I tried to tell you…but it came out wrong. I'll try to help…because even if it was jealousy or not…I don't want you to go out with anyone else. _

"I have to be brave…" I looked down at Kagura, my eyes gleaming in confusion and surprise. _So she remembered._

_Flashback_

_"Yuki?" Kagura opened the door to see if the little child was sleeping yet. Yuki looked up sheepishly at Kagura and she tip-toped in._

_"What is it Kagura-neesan?" Yuki faced Kagura as she sat down and looked nervously around the room. There was a flash of lighting and the little girl jumped._

_She crawled under the sheets and let out a little yelping noise. The little boy was curious and he lifted the sheets to find the older girl's face._

_"Are you scared of thunder, Kagura-neesan?" The brunette nodded shakily and Yuki reached out his hand to her. _

_"Be brave. After all the thunder can't hurt you…even if it tried to. I'll protect you always." The boy smiled and the girl returned the smile as she reached out for his hand._

_End of Flashback_

_**Kagura**_

"You said you always would protect me…" I looked up at Yuki and he didn't give me a glance. He looked down, thinking to his self.

"Gomen Kagura-nee…I won't let it happen again. I promise." He spoke in a sad tone and he gave me a slight smile. I returned it and rested back into his arms.

_**Shigure**_

I was already awake when I heard Yuki and Kyo's little argument and Tohru rushing to Kyo's side. _Hai…this seems like a good romance story indeed. I wonder…hmm…of course he is. _

I chuckled for a few seconds and stopped as soon as I heard footsteps coming into the house. _You would think people would be sleeping at this time of night…_

I stepped out of my room and glanced up as a smile came onto my face by the sight of my two cousins.

Yuki came in with Kagura on his back and walked up the stairs without looking up at me. I looked over at the other two. Tohru stood there, smiling at the thought of them together and Kyo. Something seemed different. He cursed under his breath and walked into the kitchen to eat the leftover rice balls.

_Strange behavior, my dear cat. Is that jealously I see? Very interesting…indeed._

_**Yuki**_

I smiled down at Kagura as I sat her down against the wall. _Back there…I have no idea what happened. I gave her a piggy-back ride and on the way she fell asleep. She seems so gentle when she's asleep._

Her eye lids opened and she blushed as she noticed that our faces were inches from each other. We both said gomen as we rushed into opposite directions.

"Thank you, Yun-chan." She smiled sweetly at me and shivered. _I forgot we were still wet._

"Maybe you should take a shower and I'll go make you a snack." I stood up and Kagura looked up at me.

"But what about you? I don't want you to get a cold." I gave her a little smile and helped her up.

"Don't worry about me. I'll just change my clothes." I gestured towards the door and she gave me a worried look as she headed to the door.

I turned my back when I felt someone embrace me from behind. My face flushed with confusion and embarrassment.

_**Kagura**_

"Yun-chan, t-thank—you." I let my head rest on his back as my arms wrapped around his waist. After a few seconds, Yuki's body turned around so now my head was resting on his chest.

I felt his own arms wrap around me in a warm hug and I blushed.

"I told you before. I'll always protect you no matter what. I promised…I guess I let you down." He gave me a quick glance before his eyes lowered onto the floor.

I shook my head in disagreement and smiled softly. "He tried too, but he got a little too close." Yuki's head shot up and he gave me a worried look.

I chuckled and my tone softened. "When I turned into a boar, he freaked out." I paused. "I almost gave up, but after that little accident…I came to my senses and beat him up. I guess he won't be touching any more girls anymore." I smiled and Yuki hugged me tighter.

"Thank god. I thought he hurt you." My eyes widened as he said those words and he looked into my eyes. "But Kagura…why did you almost give up?" He had a concerned look on his face and I lowered my head.

"I thought the only person who was interested in me was this guy and no one cared anyway…so—" I was interrupted as Yuki raised my chin to his level and he gave me a kind smile.

"I care about you, Kagura-nee." I mumbled a thanks as streams of tears fell from my eyes and a smile crept onto my face. _Someone cares for me and worries about me. Yun-chan, I hope you're always around to comfort me and care for me because I know if you're not there…I'll fall into pieces. Arigato gazaimasu, Yun-chan._

_**Kyo**_

I sat besides Shigure as we both sipped our tea and I started thinking of what happened earlier. _That damn rat thinks he can take care of Kagura just because I'm not with her. I would have gone if he wasn't such a bastard and wanted to get into other people's business._

_Damn. He probably thinks he can sweep her off her feet and make her fall in love with him. Stupid bastard! But the more I think about it, Yuki doesn't know she got her memory erased and thinks she's trying to get over me. His probably messing with her so he can get back at me! YEAH! That's it._

_That rat thinks he's so smart. But don't worry. I'll make sure she remembers who she loved. _

I paused a moment in thought as Tohru walked past me and went upstairs.

_Tohru's probably hurt and confused. She saw me, but I just pushed her away saying that it was nothing…when it really was something._

_I can't stop thinking of Kagura and why she gave up. I thought she loved me more than anything and there she goes…erasing me from her memory. Was I not important enough or did she want to love someone else? Kagura, are you running to Yuki instead of me?_

_**Yuki**_

I changed into something dry and walked downstairs to get some tea for myself and something for Kagura.

As I passed the dining table, I couldn't help but notice that Kyo was in deep thought. _I didn't even know he could think…strange really._

Kyo stood up, still in deep thought as his shoulder shoved against mine as he retreated to Tohru's room. _Stupid cat. _

I went into the kitchen and heated up some left-over leek soup for Kagura. My eyes stared into the flames and my mind went into thought. _I wonder if Kagura is done. She's probably crying some more. I hope she can tell me more tomorrow._

After waiting until the soup was heated, I poured it into a bowl and companied it with some hot tea and plum rice balls. I dashed upstairs with the food on a wooden board and peeked inside the room as I heard laughter.

The ends of my hair went up as I saw what Kagura was looking at. _MY PHOTO ALBUM!!_

_**Kagura**_

I started laughing as I stared down at a picture of a young Yuki in the bathtub. I stopped as I heard the door creek open and I turned around, giving a goofy smile.

"I thought you were always shy, but I guess not!" I started giggling as Yuki gives me an angry glare as he sets the food on his desk. I dash to the food, digging into the rice balls.

"I didn't know you were such a pig, Kagura." I stop eating and look up at a smiling Yuki. I twitch my eye in anger as I take a bite of the rice ball.

"I'm the pig after all! I'm starving too, ok?" I give him a smart look and he shrugs it off as his gaze turns to the photo album. "Where did you find this anyway?" He flips the page quickly from the embarrassing bathtub picture and stared down at a picture of him and Shihan.

I finish the rice balls and glance at the picture, forming a smile on my face. "I found it in your desk. I like digging through people's stuff." I sniff the soup before taking a sip as Yuki continues to explore the album.

"It's nice to look at all these pictures again. I haven't gone through this thing for a while." His eyes scan the picture of some kids at the dojo with Shihan.

I focus on the picture better and notice the kids are Yuki, me, Kyo, and Haru. We all looked happy even Kyo who always had a frown now in days.

_**Yuki**_

My face expression changed into a smile as I saw Kagura glancing at the picture now. _We were all so happy when we were kids. Even that damn baka neko. Now that I think about it, he wasn't the same when his mother died. He was unhappy and only seemed to smile when Shihan was around. But why was he smiling then? Was because Kagura was there?_

I studied Kagura's face closely and notice her eyes seemed to be different. Her brown eyes didn't light up like they used to, but indeed had a somber look to them. _Is it because Kyo was happy with her then, but not now?_

_**Kagura**_

I felt a sudden gust of emotions fill inside of me. _What? What's this feeling that's creeping out? _I clutched my hand to my chest and let my hair fall down to my face, as I lower my head. _Why am I sad? For what? One look of that picture and sadness creeps into my heart. _I steal another glance at the picture and my eyes darted to myself and slowly drift by the happy cat.

My vision became blurry and I close my eyes quickly, as I suddenly start panicking. _What's wrong with me? Am I sick? _I can hear Yuki rushing to my side and his own frightened voice fills into my ears.

I close my lids tighter as streams of tears fall down my cheeks from the pain in my chest.

_**Yuki**_

"KAGURA!" I watched as tears fall down her face and I stare back in awe. _What can I do? It's probably about Kyo. That baka neko doesn't do anything right. He's lucky I didn't kill him yet for what he did to Kagura._

My fears seem to drift away as I see Kagura open her eyes and look over to me. _Her eyes…seem so confused and lost, as if she's looking for an answer. _My hand retreated to her shoulder as I sigh in relief.

"You're ok, right?" She nods shakily and her expression changes. She smiles and takes my hand from her shoulder.

"Hai! I'm alright. Nothing to worry about." She squeezes my hand slightly as I return her smile. "Um. Ok." We both smile at each other before noticing that she's still holding my hand and I blush slightly.

"Kagura-nee…?...Well you let go of my hand?" I mumbled out and her hand quickly darted away from mine. "GOMEN!..." She blushes herself as she scratches the back of her head in embarrassment. I couldn't help, but grin. _Something about the way that she actually made a move and still cares for Kyo. Is she slowly moving away from Kyo and into a new relationship? The scary part is that is that new relationship with me?_

_**Kagura**_

Yuki grinned at my little weird squeezing hand move and I found myself smiling too. _I didn't intend for that to be that long…but when I held his hand…he felt so warm and soft. I feel different when I'm around him like I can tell him anything. Could this be the start of something new, Yun-chan?_

_**Tohru**_

I sighed in sadness as I stared out the foggy window. It was still raining, but seemed to be lighter every second. _I just hope the rain stops and brings a nice day tomorrow._

I heard the door creek open and my attention didn't leave the window. I could tell it was Kyo-kun. He sat beside me on my bed and spoke in a calm tone. "Gomen, Tohru. I didn't mean to be so harsh. There has been a lot on my mind lately." I turned towards him and faked a smile.

"Kyo-kun, you don't have to be sorry. You don't have to tell me." I gave him an assuring smile so that he'll think I understood. He gave me a smile and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready. Thanks for understanding." He walked out of the room before I could say anything. I blushed from the peck and thought to myself. _What's bothering you?_

_**Kagura**_

"Awww!! Come on!", I tugged on Yuki's sleeve as he kneeled down to fix his mat. He tried to ignore my bugging and continued fixing his mat.

"It's only for one night! It's not like we're going to do anything….AND AND! I don't snore!" I hugged his arm against my chest as I felt his eyes shift to me.

"Gah…fine…Just don't do any strange stuff." He quickly shifted his eyes back to his task at hand and hid his flushed face.

"HAI!" I spread out another blanket and smiled at myself. _I know it's kind of strange for me to sleep in the same bed as Yuki, but I feel safe with him. Tohru will probably be cuddling with Kyo-chan._

As soon as the daily routine was finished, Yuki went over to his desk where he turned on his little lamp that shines over the dark room. I stared up at him curiously from my laying position.

"What are you reading?" I raise my head and he waits until he finishes the page before replying. "It's just a book I'm borrowing from Shigure…nothing interesting…you know his books." He rested his bookmark on a page and closes it.

"I didn't know you were a pervert, Yun-chan!" I start pestering him as his face turns a pinkish color. _I didn't know Yuki liked those kinds of books. Maybe he started reading them because of his hormones. _

"It's not like that at all!" Yuki's voice softened after the last word and he stared down at the book as if it was the bible. "This book isn't like any book he has written. It actually has a meaning." He paused for a minute. "I think it was meant for someone to read." He looked up at me as if I would understand.

"Maybe." We both stared at the book for a few seconds before I broke the silence. "Well I'm pretty tired!" I walked over to the sleeping mat and started fixing my pillow. Yuki soon followed after he turned off the lamp.

_**Yuki**_

I sat down on the opposite side of Kagura as she laid down. _Did Shigure leave this book out on purpose? Did he want this book to make a difference? _I put myself under the covers and laid on my side.

_So far I've read when Kimi's father tells her that they are leaving Japan to America. She bursts into tears calling Kouga to meet her at that old park. They meet and Kimi confesses she's leaving to America in a few days. Kouga says some harsh words like he never really liked Kimi and doesn't care if she leaves. Hearing this from her best friend, Kimi runs off. Kouga cries soon after Kimi leaves._

_A few days pass, Kimi and Kouga have been ignoring each other at school. On her last day in Japan, Kimi mentions how she never needed Kouga and how their whole relationship was a lie. Her father soon mentions to her they have to leave to the airport and Kimi looks back at her house for the last time. Tears fall down her face as she soon thinks about Kouga and told herself she was lying to herself. She did need Kouga and how she still loved him even if he didn't. She goes into the limo with her father and heads to the airport._

_Kouga comes to his senses and starts to explain that he only said those things because he was sad that she was leaving and he wanted to make it easier for me. He didn't think about her feelings. He ran to her house, but was too late because she already left._

"Yun-chan? Are you still awake?" I turn my side so that I'm facing Kagura.

_**Kagura**_

I call out to Yuki and he faces me. We stare at each other in silence and I feel Yuki brush some hair from my eyes. I close my eyes in shyness and mumble his name under my breath as he touches my cheek.

_**Yuki**_

"Kagura…" I whisper her name under my breath as I caress her cheek and stare deeply in her eyes. Even though it was dark I could see her face was flushed. _I feel like my heart is about to burst into a thousand pieces just being with Kagura tonight. I wonder if she feels the same. Can this really happen between us?_

"I know you probably are uncomfortable because of what happened tonight. But I feel like…" I stopped as Kagura grabbed hold of my hand.

"--Something could really happen between us." She have me a sweet smile and I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, Kagura." I wrapped my arms around her waist and closed my eyes. _I don't want this happiness to end._

_**Kagura**_

"Good night, Yuki." I lowered my head to his chest and closed my eyes. _I don't want this happiness to end._


	8. Beautiful Princess

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket. ((I wish I did, but I only own the plot.)) –o-

**Author's note: **I feel ignored by readers, but it's alright. I'll keep writing till someone notices this story. Well this chapter has some perverted thoughts. (x

**Summary: **All she wanted was to forget all her memories and forget him. Hatori erases Kagura's memories allowed by Akito for an unknown reason. Will she remember her love for Kyo or fall for someone else? ((SPOILERS))

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Beautiful Princess**

Shigure drank his tea in silence as he started scanning over the newspaper. _Hmm it seems that boy turned his self in. Must be something Kagura did._

He chuckled to himself as he thought about last night. _These kids are growing up fast and soon enough there's going to be conflict._

He stopped his flashback as he heard a grouchy neko coming down the stairs. He gave the inu a glance before he sat down across from him.

"So how did you sleep, huh? I hope you didn't stay all night with Tohru." He gave Kyo a perverted grin and Kyo barked back.

"Shut up!" He looked off in the distance as he mumbled something under his breath and Shigure's ears perked up.

"What did you say?" He pretended he was reading the newspaper and wasn't interested at all. "I said that mouse should back off.", he gritted his teeth and acted like he was interested in something outside.

"What did Yuki do?", Shigure questioned him even though he knew. Kyo pounded on the table with fist making Shigure jump and he growled.

"He thinks he can just do whatever he wants. That damn rat!!" He paused before softening his voice since Tohru was in the kitchen.

"He shouldn't be messing with her just because she doesn't notice me anymore." He let out a sigh as he lowered his eyes.

Shigure grinned slightly as he started teasing Kyo. "Ah. So you know what happened to Kagura? You must be happy." He paused as he felt the neko's stare. "I mean Kagura doesn't love you anymore and you can be with Tohru. No more annoying confessions and violent attacks by that sweet girl." He gave Kyo a blank expression.

"Of course I'm happy, but I never thought she really did love me." He tapped his fingers onto the table and Shigure stared. "I just thought she wanted attention and I thought she would move on."

"Kagura really did love you. She just had a strange way of showing it, but the way she talked about you. Shigure let out a smile that surprised Kyo. "She made you seem like a god. But she fell apart as soon as she knew she didn't have a chance. That you've fallen for Tohru." Shigure paused. "I was kind of jealous of you. To be loved by someone so much…" A gust of wind came into the room as both of them fell silent and the young boy got up soon after.

_**Yuki**_

"KAGURA!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I tried to get out of her deathly grip. I woke up that morning, my face in her breasts at first thinking it was a pillow.

"Yun-chan, why are you so loud in the morning?" She looked dozy and let go of me when she noticed I was suffocating.

I sat up; trying to get enough oxygen and my face was flushed. _I didn't know I was that close to her. _

"Gomen. I woke up in the middle of the night and you looked so cold." She blushed slightly. "And I have a habit of holding things tightly, that's why I sleep with a stuffed animal."

I laughed awkwardly as she got up to stretch. My eyes darted to her body. The clothes she borrowed from Tohru were slightly smaller on her and squeezed tightly around her bottom and chest. _Have I never noticed this part of her before? She looks gorgeous._

I found myself trying to control myself as my hormones started acting up. _I never felt this way towards any of the girls at my school. Why am I acting like this now?_

I snapped back into reality as Kagura turned to face me. She had a smile on her face as she began talking. "I wonder what Tohru cooked for breakfast." She stopped talking as she followed my gaze to her breasts.

"YUKI!!! YOU PERVERT!" She screamed at me as she started throwing pillows at me. "Kagura!!" I fell backwards as a pillow hit the side of my head and Kagura stopped and ran over to me.

"Yuki, do you only like me because of my chest?!" She shook me in a violent matter and I pretended I was unconscious. _Great. The violent Kagura is back._

_**Kagura**_

"Don't you dare go on unconscious on me, Yuki! Are you listening?" Yuki propped a eye open as I stopped shaking him. I still had a grip on his shirt.

"Kagura, I like you because you're cute and sweet. Not because of your chest even though they have become bigger." He gave me a grin and my face flushed as I let go of him. _This isn't the same Yuki that I've known. The Yuki I know would have never added that last part in. I think he's been around Shi-chan and Haru too long._

"Let's just eat and don't you dare stare at my butt."

_**Shigure**_

"Thank you so much. It look delicious as always Tohru." Tohru's face flushed as she arranged the dishes around a bit.

"My cooking isn't that great, Shigure-sama." She sat beside me and I smiled at her. "Your cooking is always great. You should accept comments."

Tohru eyes darted towards the stairs as she heard laughter and footsteps.

"Yun-chan, stop it!"

"It's only the truth, Kagura-nee."

"No it's not."

Kagura's sweet laugh filled the air and I felt my hairs stick up. _Laughter from my dear cousin and flirting?_

I held my breath as my gaze meets Kagura's face. Her gray eyes were no longer filled with sadness and confusion but with happiness. Her hair was out of place and her cheeks were light pink from the comments from her younger cousin.

_I always found Kagura attractive as a young adult but I've never felt what I'm feeling at the moment. I started noticing her smile and personality yesterday as we were walking to the park._

"Ah. Yuki, I've never seen you so energetic in the morning. Is it because of that young beauty beside you?" I covered up my jealousy and I saw the two teenagers blush.

"Shi-chan, don't be like that. You should save your charm for that special girl." Kagura winked at me and sat down beside me. Yuki soon sat beside her.

"Hai. You're right, Kagura-chan." I gave her a little smile before she started eating. _Kagura, you really don't understand. You are the special girl._

_**Tohru**_

I smiled at the three Sohmas and I looked around. _Kyo is missing._

I stood up, but Kagura beat me.

"I'll get him, Tohru-chan. Just eat." Before I could reply, she walked out outside and I sat back down.

I started a conversation with Yuki and with Shigure. _Kagura must miss seeing Kyo. It'll be better if she gets him._

_**Kyo**_

I sat on the roof, thinking about what Shigure was talking about. _He was jealous of me because that annoying girl loved me? That can't be right. Maybe he's trying to make me feel guilty about this whole situation._

"Kyo-chan?" My mind froze as I heard my name and my head slowly turned towards the source.

"It's time to eat. You don't want your food to get cold." Kagura called out from the ladder and when I didn't move, she climbed onto the roof.

I turned my face towards the sky when she sat beside me. I felt a light punch on my arm, but ignored it.

"Kyo-chan, what's wrong? Are you not hungry?" Her innocence scared me as I was used to her violent character. I wasn't used to this kind Kagura.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong, I'll hurt you." She said it jokily and I froze because I knew she could if she wanted to.

"Kagura-chan.", I finally replied, but it seemed like I was talking to the sky.

"Hai?", she looked up at the sky as well and at this time, I decided to look at her. I replied after deciding she wouldn't throw me off the roof.

"Do you like…Yuki?", there was a silence before Kagura turned towards me and laughed. I was shocked that she would be laughing.

"This isn't something to be laughing about, Kagura.", He gave her a annoyed look and waited till Kagura stopped laughing.

"Gomen Kyo-chan." She let out a small laugh and smiled at him. "It's just I never knew you cared who I liked. Is it because you're jealous, huh?" She nudged me with her elbow, teasing me and my face flushed.

"NO! Why would I be jealous?" I turned my face embarrassed that I was blushing.

_**Kagura**_

I was confused that my teasing had caused Kyo to blush so easily. _Why would Kyo care about me? Is he being protective?_

"I know you dislike Yuki-kun, but he's not a bad person." I paused to make sure Kyo was listening. "We could have a relationship if my stubbornness doesn't scare him away." I laughed awkwardly. "And besides I would never be like Tohru." I hugged my knees and looked down at my feet.

"You don't need to be like Tohru for people to like you. You're alright just the way you are." My face flushed by that comment and I smiled shyly.

"It's funny because we're the opposite of each other. He's soft and gentle just like a prince and I am the ugly stepsister that's stubborn and not perfect." I felt tears form under my eyes and I tried so hard to keep them from falling.

"Shut up." I shook my head letting little tears fall down my eyes.

"Why would you say something like that about yourself?" Hands took a hold of my face and I looked up, confused.

"You're wrong. You aren't the ugly stepsister." His eyes rested upon mine and I stared back at his red ones. His face moved closer to mine and my face flushed. I closed my eyes out of nerves, and he went towards my ear.

"You're the beautiful princess. Don't think different." His words moved me and he walked off the roof.

I sat there frozen. _What just happened? Does he really think highly of me? I've never seen him like that. Is this what he does to Tohru when their alone?_

_For that moment, I couldn't breathe. My heart was beating faster than ever before and I felt tears fall down my face. _

_At that moment, I couldn't stop those tears that fell so suddenly. _

_But at that moment, I was crying because I was happy._

_Happy that Kyo would say something so sweetly to me._

_I didn't know why._


End file.
